


Jealous

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Clint Barton, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee.

Clint x reader x Bucky

Requested by @nickmxller. This is for you.

Wanda liked to call herself the matchmaker of the Tower. She has set up Sam with his girlfriend, herself and Natasha, and the three of you.

She has first set up Clint and Bucky. The inhabitants of the Tower had gotten sick and tired of watching the boys pine over one another. And Wanda did something about it. She pushed the two together and forced them to admit their feelings for one another.

Wanda had met you at a yoga class and had brought you around the Tower one day. You weren’t a superhero or an enhanced, you were merely a civilian. Your visits to the Tower became much more frequent when Wanda worked out you liked the boys, and they thought of you the same way.

Wanda had set you up on a blind date four months after meeting Clint and Bucky. You had gone in expecting someone to get your mind off the two, not for it to be the two.

The three of you had been together for almost two years, and you knew anything you could about one another. There were a lot others knew about the three of you, but there was one thing you don’t think they’d ever know or understand. Just how jealous Clint and Bucky could get.

“No, Miranda needs the day off Thursday. Her mother’s going into surgery.” You said, holding the phone between your shoulder and ear. “And Julie’s out of town, so don’t even go there.”

“Okay, I can do Thursday if you cover my Saturday morning,” Rhys said, making you smile. “I have a date with my potential soulmate Saturday.”

“Done. Are you still okay working Wednesday afternoon?” You asked, looking down at your schedule. 

“Might as well. I got nothing better to do. Unlike you.” He chuckled.

“Charming, Rhys. Did you talk to all your other bosses like that?” You quizzed him as your cheeks burnt bright red.

“Nope. But they would’ve fired me if I did.” He said as the elevator opened behind you.

“Don’t think I won’t fire you.” You rolled your eyes. “I totally could fire you.”

“You could not fire me. You felt bad for an hour because you couldn’t give that old woman what she wanted.” He laughed as Clint sat beside you. “Besides, you love me.”

“Moria’s a regular, and she’s a sweetheart.” You defended yourself. “I gotta go. Remember Thursday.” You told him.

“Of course. See you, boss.” Rhys said before hanging up.

“How was the meeting?” You asked, leaning over to kiss Clint in greeting.

“Boring. I wanted to leave.” Clint told you, throwing an arm around your shoulders. “He wouldn’t let me.”

“Steve would’ve killed you.” Bucky sat, taking a seat on your other side. “And then Natasha would. I quite like you being alive, hotshot.”

“As do I.” You hummed, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Who was on the phone, doll?” Bucky asked, taking a strand of your hair and twirling it around his finger.

“Rhys. I hired him a couple weeks ago.” You told him. “He’s a good worker. Apprenticed under some pretty good bakers, always early, he’s a model employee.”

“Sounds like you really like him, sweetheart,” Clint commented. 

“He’s a good work friend.” You shrugged. 

“Is he friends with other employees?” Bucky asked. “Getting along with others? Not causing any ripples?”

“Ripples?” You raised a brow. “Your age is showing, Buck.” You smirked as Clint laughed.

“That’s mean,” Bucky whined. “You two are mean.”

“Not mean. Sarcastic.” Clint explained. “We’re sarcastic, Buck.”

“Anyway,” You sighed, turning to face Bucky. “He has caused no issues. He’s good with everyone.”

“That’s good,” Clint said. “That’s very good.”

“Yeah, it is.” You hummed. “Oh, I brought back your favorite from the shop. I made extras just for you.” You said, jumping up from the couch.

“That’s great, doll,” Bucky said.

“What would we do without you, Y/N?” Clint asked.

“Starve.” You responded from the kitchen. “Get off your butts. I’m not bringing it to you, so you’ll have to come to me.”

“Do I smell cake?” Clint asked as he snaked his arms around your waist.

“An almost ruined cake.” You said, patting his hand. “You almost gave me a heart attack, I could’ve dropped the bowl.”

“Yeah, Clint, you almost gave her a heart attack,” Bucky smirked, moving next to you. “No cake for you.” He added, pressing a kiss to your lips. Bucky pulled away and quickly swiped his finger through the cake batter and stuck it in his mouth.

“James Barnes.” You scolded, pulling the bowl away from him. “I’m still using this.”

“Yeah, James,” Clint smirked. “She’s still using it.” He said, dipping his own finger in the bowl.

“Clinton.” You sighed, pulling out of his grasp. You moved with the bowl to the other side of the table and raised a brow at your smug men. “Why do I let the two of you visit when you do this every time?” You asked, a faint smile on your face.

“Because you love us,” Bucky said, rounding the table. He made you put the batter down as he pulled you into an embrace.

“I suppose that’s a good reason.” You shrugged, leaning up to kiss the man.

“And who would tell you that this needs more chocolate,” Clint added, pulling the bowl towards him.

“And you ruined the moment,” Bucky said as you moved next to Clint.

“Are you sure?” You asked, leaning over his shoulder. “I thought it was pretty chocolatey anyway.”

“Everything needs more chocolate.” Clint smiled at you, reaching over to kiss you. “Do you have white chips?”

“Do I have white chips? What kind of bakery do you think I’m running?” You teased the man as you pulled away. “Do you only want white chips?” You asked, moving into the pantry.

“Dark ones too,” Clint said. “That’ll work.”

“Something smells good,” Rhys said, entering as you exited the pantry. “And I’m not talking about you.” He added, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“Save the charm for the bar.” You smiled, ducking under his arm. “Buck, Clint, this is Rhys. Rhys, these are my partners, Bucky and Clint.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rhys said, putting his hand out to Bucky. “Y/N talks a lot about you.”

“Likewise, with you.” Bucky nodded, shaking Rhys’s hand with his metal one.

“Y/N, there’s someone out front who wants to talk to you,” Rhys said, turning to you. 

“Did they look angry or not?” You sighed, pulling off your apron.

“It could just be their face.” Rhys shrugged. “Your necklace is under your shirt here.” Rhys stopped you and pulled your necklace out from under your shirt.

“Thanks. Wish me luck.” You said before moving into the front of the store. 

Rhys was not wrong. The woman wasn’t mad at anything, she just had a bitch face as she placed a large order. As you entered the backroom, there was palpable tension between the men.

“Everything okay?” You asked the men.

“Everything’s great, doll. Just getting to know Rhys here.” Bucky told you.

“Are you free for lunch, sweetheart?” Clint asked. 

“I have to finish with the batter.” You told him.

“I can do it for you, Y/N.” Rhys volunteered. “Go out, have lunch, have some fun.” He pushed you.

“Thanks, Rhys.” You said, hugging the man. 

“Of course, hon.”

“Alright, let’s go.” You said as Clint wrapped an arm around your waist, and Bucky took your hand.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?” Clint asked, leaning in closer to you.

“Once or twice.” You smiled, resting your back against the bar.

“You look beautiful,” Clint said, holding your chin and kissing you.

“And you look handsome.” You responded once you pulled away.

“And you two are too sweet for your own good,” Bucky said, appearing suddenly. “Tony told me to tell you two that it’s a party, and that’s he’s getting a spray bottle if you look like you’re getting heated.”

After the team had completed another successful mission, Tony had decided it was time for another party. Instead of inviting hundreds of strangers, like he usually would, the party had been reserved for Avengers, partners, and friends.

“Tony’s just mad that Pepper’s late.” You commented, grabbing a new drink.

“You’re not wrong there, doll.” Bucky chuckled as Clint curled into his side.

“Ooh, speaking of late.” You said, noticing who was arriving. 

“What’s he doing here?” Clint asked, noticing Rhys entering.

“I invited him.” You said, kissing your men on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a minute, I love you.” You told them before making your way over to Rhys. “Glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Rhys said, throwing his arm around your shoulders. “Are you going to introduce me to this mystery man now?”

“Right this way.” You smirked, leading him into the party’s fold.

You had left Rhys with the man you wanted to set him up with and made your way to the bar. You hadn’t even opened your mouth to order a drink when you were pulled away.

“What’s the big idea?” You asked as Bucky pulled you out of the party with Clint by his side.

“Quiet.” Clint grit out as the three of you walked into a dark hall of the Tower.

“What are the two of you doing?” You asked as you stopped. You let out a quiet grunt as Bucky pushed you into a wall.

You were once again denied the opportunity to speak as Bucky smashed his lips to yours. 

“Buck, what?” You gasped as he pulled away. You weren’t given an answer as Clint pushed Bucky out the way and silenced you with his own lips. “What’s brought this on?” You panted as Clint pulled away and shoved his face in your neck.

“Fucking Rhys,” Bucky growled. “He had his hands all over you, and you didn’t do anything.”

“Wait, Rhys? That’s what this is all about?” You asked, pushing Clint away. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Sweetheart, he’s always touching you, and helping you and flirting with you,” Clint grumbled. “The worst part is you never seem to notice.”

“Oh, my God. I love you two, I really do, but you need to work on communication.” You sighed, brushing the hair out of your face. “You know Rhys is gay, right?”

“But he’s always touching you.” Bucky protested.

“He’s extremely friendly. He hangs off everyone he meets.” You told him. “I brought him here because Wanda and I want to set him up with Steve.” You explained.

“With Steve?” Clint questioned slowly. 

“Yes with Steve. Wanda thinks they’ll be good together.” You said. “Maybe if the two of you had just come to me and said you were jealous of Rhys,” 

“We weren’t jealous.” Clint protested.

“Then what the hell was that back there?” You asked, raising a brow. Clint didn’t answer and looked down. “If the two of you had just said something, I could have told you about the plan. I could have told you he was just a friend. In fact I did tell you that, several times I believe.” You finished, crossing your arms.

“We’re sorry, doll.” Bucky said after a second. “We just didn’t want you to think we didn’t trust you. We didn’t want you to know that we were,” 

“Insecure?” You asked as he trailed off.

“Yeah.” He sighed. 

“I love the two of you. I love you Bucky Barnes and I love you Clint Barton. Nothing and no-one is going to change that. Don’t you see? I only want the two of you.” You said, taking one of both their hands into yours.

“And we love you.” Clint said, squeezing your hand tightly.

“How about we skip going back to the party, and just head back to our room?” You suggested.

“Have I ever told you, you have the best ideas?” Bucky asked you.

“No, but I look forward to hearing it more.” You smirked as you began to tug the men towards the elevator. 

Remember to ask if you want to be tagged. Taglists are always open. If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee.


End file.
